Our Little Family (sequel)
by richsuo
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang keluarga kecil Kris dan Suho. Bagaimana cara Kris dan Suho untuk mengurus anak anaknya? -summary gagal- KrisHo! SuKris! Leader Line couple! YAOI! M-Preg! DLDR (sequel strawberry cake) # UPDATE! CHAPTER 4!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Title: Our Little Family (sequel Strawberry Cake)**

**Author: Richsuo**

**Cast:**

**- Wu Yi Fan ( Kris EXO )**

**- Kim Junmyeon ( Suho EXO )**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor, Family**

Terik matahari mulai menyinari kota Seoul, sebagian orang juga sudah memulai aktivitasnya di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini. Tetapi tidak dengan sepasang suami istri ini. Ya, Kris dan Suho masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Untuk kalian ketahui saja, mereka melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka dari jam 10 malam hingga 4 pagi tadi, 6 jam. Hebat bukan?

"Nggh..." Suho menggeliat, ia mulai terbangun

"Jam berapa ini?" Ia melirik jam yang berada diatas nakas. Matanya membulat ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Suho menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan Kris. Ia merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya terasa sakit saat ia berniat turun dari kasur. Ternyata junior Kris masih setia menancap di holenya.

"Pantas saja masih terasa sakit" keluh Suho, ia menoleh kearah Kris yang memeluk Suho dari belakang, tangannya masih melingkari pinggang rampingnya

"Kris ireonaaa," Suho berusaha membangunkan Kris

"Sebentar lagi" Jawab Kris dengan suara serak

"Palliii ini sudah jam 9" Suho terus saja berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris dari pinggangnya, namun Kris malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Oh ayolah ini hari Minggu sayang" Kris mulai membuka matanya dan melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang Suho

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, kris hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mencabut juniornya dari hole Suho.

"Ahh" Suho mendesah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Kris mencabut juniornya

"Shit. Kau membuat juniorku menegang lagi karena desahanmu baby" Goda Kris

"E-eh mian" Suho menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena ucapan Kris

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini"

"Yaaa! Mau apa kauuu" Protes Suho saat Kris mulai menindih tubuh mungilnya

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab baby" ucap Kris

"Andwaeee! Sudah cukup kemarin 10 ronde, holeku sakit Kri-ummppphh"

Ucapan Suho terputus ketika Kris langsung melumat kasar bibirnya. Awalnya Suho memberontak, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai menikmati dan membalas lumatan Kris. Buktinya kini tangan Suho sudah bertengger manis di leher Kris. Memang, sentuhan Kris bisa membuat Suho lupa segalanya. Yaah mungkin pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang juga untuk pasangan ini.

Kris dan Suho kini duduk di sofa dan menikmati acara tv bersama setelah tadi selesai makan malam. Kepala Suho yang bersandar pada bahu Kris dan tangan Kris yang melingkari pinggang ramping Suho.

"Baby, kau lihat kan anak-anak itu? Mereka sangat menggemaskan!" Ucap Kris ketika melihat tayangan tv itu

"Ne, mereka memang menggemaskan, aku sangat senang jika berkumpul dengan anak-anak" Tutur Suho girang

"Pasti akan menyenangkan jika kita punya anak ne?" Goda Kris

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Suho, "N-ne Kris"

"Kkkk~ kau lucu sekali baby"

"Ya!" Teriak suho sambil menepuk dada Kris pelan

"Hahaha, ayo kita mandi bersama baby" Ajak Kris

"Ne, ayo"

Kris dan Suho berdi ri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi, sementara Suho berjalan dengan susah payah/?.

"Ya Kriiisss jangan cepat-cepat, holeku masih sakit tahu" Ucap suho manja lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Bilang aja minta digendong" Ucap Kris, lalu dengan cepat ia menggendong Suho ala bridal style. Suho tersenyum dan mengalungkaan tangannya di leher Kris.

.

.

Suho menyalakan kran air hangat di bathtub nya dan melirik kris yang masih akan melepaskan kemejanya.

"Sini aku bantu" Suho mendekatkan dirinya -yang lebih dulu naked- kearah Kris dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

"Nah sudah" ucap Suho, setelah itu ia kembali menuju bathtub

"Hey kau tidak membantuku melepas yang ini juga?" Goda kris sambil menunjuk celananya

"Aishh kau bisa sendiri kalau itu" Suho menenggelamkan badannya dalam air hangat

"Geurae, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kris.

Kris segera menyusul suho masuk kedalam bathtub dan memposisikan kedua kaki jenjangnya diantara tubuh mungil Suho. Suho dapat merasakan junior Kris yang menempel di belahan buttnya.

Kris mulai menyabuni tubuhnya sendiri, sementara Suho masih betah bermain dengan busa-busa yang mengelilinginya. Kekanakan, memang..

"Kapan kau mau mandi kalau bermain terus hm?" Kris terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah istrinya ini

"Aku masih ingin main Kriiss~ jadi tolong mandikan nee~?" Rajuk Suho

"Arra, dasar manja" ucap kris sambil tersenyum dan menyabuni tubuh suho. Sementara Suho hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena di bilang manja oleh Kris, karena memang kenyataannya bukan?

"Kadang aku berfikir bagaimana nanti kalau kau menjadi eomma, sedangkan sifatmu masih kekanakan seperti ini hahahaha" tawa kris lepas saat membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka mempunyai anak nantinya.

"Aish Kris jangan mentertawakanku, itu tidak lucu!" Suho menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada *mode ngambek on/?

"Aigoo, habisnya kau lucu baby, jangan ngambek dong" Kris memeluk suho dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu suho

"Au ah/?"

"Yeoboo"

"Hm"

"Nyonya Wu"

"Yaa! Kris" wajah suho mulai memerah sekarang, ia menoleh kesamping berniat untuk menjitak kepala kris, yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

PLETAK

"Ya! Appo!" Rintih kris sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijjtak suho

Sementara suho hanya tertawa dan keluar dari bathtub dan berjalan kearah shower box untuk membilas tubuhnya. Ia menyalakan shower dan mulai membilas tubuhnya, sesekali ia menyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Saat suho akan berbalik, betapa kagetnya ia karena Kris tiba-tiba sudah dihadapannya.

"Aish kau mengagetkanku saja!" Protes suho

"Sana minggir aku mau keluar"

"Yah! Kau harus bertanggung jawab baby, kepalaku nasih sakit karena dijitak olehmu" kris memegang kepalanya dan berlagak jika jitakan suho itu sangat menyakitkan

"Aigoo aku hanya bercanda Kris, mianhae" sesal suho

Perlahan kris mendekatkan dirinya kepada suho, sementata suho terus melangkah kebelakang hingga punggungnya menrmpel pada kaca shower box ini.

"Aku minta maaf kris,"

"Apakah itu saki-mphh" baru saja suho akan mrngelus kepala kris, tetapi kris malah mencium bibir suho. Suho membelalakkan matanya, karrna kaget dengan perlakuan kris barusan. Tetapi akhirnya suho menutup matanya, berusaha mengimbangi ciuman panas yang diberikan kris. Kedua kakinya dilingkarkan pada pinggang kris, mereka berdua sudah terhanyut dalam ciuman panas mereka. Membiarkan shower yg masih mengrluarkan air dengan derasnya.

**2 minggu kemudian**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dihari senin ini. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, kris akan berangkat ke kantornya sekarang.

"Nah sudah rapi" ucap suho setelah membenarkan letak dasi suaminya itu

"Gomawo" kris tersenyum dan memberkan kecupan singkat di bibir suho. Tiba-tiba..

"Uhuk!"

"A-aku akan kekamar mandi dulu" ucap suho lalu ia berlari ke kamar mandi

Kris hanya mengerutkan keningnya lalu berjalan mengikuti suho

"Hoekk~ uhuk uhukk"

Kris mengelus-elus punggung suho, sesekali memijatnya pelan, khawatir dengan istrinya yang tiba-tiba muntah seperti ini

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya kris dengan nada khawatir

"Ne, Kkokjongma, " balas suho dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Ya! Ini sudah jam sembilan lebih, kau bisa terllambat kris!" Suho mendorong-dorong tubuh kris agar keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas ke kantor

"Tidak. Kau pikir aku akan tenang jika meninggalkanmu yang sakit seperti ini sendirian di sini? "

"Ini hanya muntah biasa kris. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kau bisa kerja sekarang"

"Ani, aku akan absen dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Sekertaris kang" kris membulatkan keputusannya

"Aku tidak apa -apa kris" Suho terus saja ngotot

Kris hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil handphonenya di saku celananya. Ia menelpon sekertaris nya dan bilang ia akan absen hari ini menyerahkan semuanya pada sekertaris kepercayaannya ini.

"Mianhae.." ucap suho sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Tidak apa-apa. Siapkan dirimu, kita akan kedokter sekarang"

Suho membulatkan matanya, "aku kan hanya muntah saja kris, tak peerlu kedokter segala!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kita tetap akan kedokter" ujar kris final,

"Ne" suho menundukkan kepalanya menanggapi sifat suaminya yang protective terhadapnya, lalu berjalan kearah kamar dan mengganti bajunya.

.

.

Kris dan suho sedang berada di Rumah sakit, di ruang dokter tepatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dokter park?" Tanya kris khawatir, sementara suho yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam.

"Istri anda tidak terkena penyakit apa-apa Tuan Wu, tetapi-" jawab dokter park

"Tuh kan kris, sudah dibilang aku ini tidak apa apa!" Suho mempoutkan bibirmya

"Aish jangan memotong pembicaraan orang," ucap kris

"Lanjutkan, dok"

Dokter park mengembangkan senyumnya dan menatap pasangan suami-istri didepannya ini. Kris bingung karena tiba-tiba dokter park menjabat tangannya, dan-

"Selamat, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu"

**TBC/DEL?**

Annyeongg, saya kembali dengan sequel strawberry cake (ff sebelumnya)

author tau ff ini aneh bin ajaib soalnya nulis ngebut (?) -_-

Kalo responnya bagus author bakal lanjutin,

Gomawo ne buat yang sudah review ff strawberry cake

**suhobunny, krishooo, PikaaChuu, wufanssi, blabla, ohkkamjong, 94**

sekian bacotan dari author, semakin banyak review, semakin cepet update :-D (kalo bisa review both ne)

richsuo


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Title: Our Little Family (sequel Strawberry Cake)**

**Author: Richsuo**

**Cast:**

**- Wu Yi Fan ( Kris EXO )**

**- Kim Junmyeon ( Suho EXO )**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor, Family, Yaoi, M-Preg, **

**Enjoy!**

"Aku akan membuatkan makan siang untukmu"

"Tidak! Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang membereskan itu"

"Duduklah bersantai dan menonton tv! Aku akan membereskan semuanya!"

Suho hanya bias memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Ya! Semenjak pulang dari dokter, Kris menjadi over protective terhadap dirinya. Kalian tahu apa penyebabnya?

**FLASHBACK**

_"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dokter park?" Tanya kris khawatir, sementara suho yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam._

_"Istri anda tidak terkena penyakit apa-apa Tuan Wu, tetapi-" jawab dokter park_

_"Tuh kan kris, sudah dibilang aku ini tidak apa apa!" Suho mempoutkan bibirmya_

_"Aish jangan memotong pembicaraan orang," ucap kris_

_"Lanjutkan, dok"_

_Dokter park mengembangkan senyumnya dan menatap pasangan suami-istri didepannya ini. Kris bingung karena tiba-tiba dokter park menjabat tangannya,_

_"Ada apa dok?" Tanya Kris bingung_

_"Selamat, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu. Saat ini Nyonya Wu sedang hamil 2 minggu"_

_"MWO?" Ucap Suho dan Kris bersamaan_

_"Apakah berarti aku akan menjadi appa?" Tanya Kris tidak percaya_

_"Dan aku menjadi eomma?" sambung Suho_

_"Ne, itu benar. Saya harap anda lebih menjaga kondisi nyonya Wu" ucap dokter park sambil tersenyum_

_"Tentu saja, dok" Kris mengangguk dan mencium kening Suho_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kriiiiiss"

Panggilan manja dari Suho sukses membuat Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kris sambil berjalan kearah Suho

"Tak apa, temani aku disini ne?"

Kris tersenyum, "Lalu bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?"

"Mm, aku sedang tidak ingin makan Kris" jawab suho

"Kau harus makan sayang, ini untuk anak kita juga .." bujuk Kris

"Shireo" suho tetap menggeleng

"Aish kau ini, tapi hanya untuk malam ini saja ne? Jangan sampai kau tidak makan" ucap Kris lembut

"Hehe... ne Kris"

"Baiklah aku akan membereskan dapur dulu sebentar" Saat kris akan berbalik dan menuju dapur, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Kris hanya mengerutkan keningnya

"Biar aku saja" suho hendak berdiri dan menggantikan Kris yang akan membereskan dapur

"Tidak, aku saja. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan" kris menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ayolah kris, ini hanya pekerjaan ringan! Lagipula ini memang tugasku, jadi biarkan aku yang melakukannya," ujar suho

"Tapi..-

Cup

Suho mengecup bibir Kris sekilas, sementara Kris membulatkan matanya. Suho menatap mata Kris dengan tatapan memohon, Sehingga membuat Kris luluh

"Ya, ya baiklah. Tapi kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku ne?"

"Ne Kris! Tetapi aku akan melakukannya sendirian, karena kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini. Duduk dan beristirahatlah... " suho tersenyum dan meninggalkan kris sendirian di depan tv yang menyala itu

Kris meninum kopi yang barusan dibuatnya sambil menonton tv. Tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh kris, sesekali ia senyum-senyum sendiri sambil bergumam pelan

"Aku akan menjadi ayah,"

Ah... rupanya Kris sedang membayangkan bagaimana saat ia menjadi ayah.

"Kris, waeyo?" Suara suho membuyarkan lamunannya

"O-oh baby, gwaenchana. Apakan sudah selesai?" Kris balik bertanya

"Sudah Kris. Tapi mengapa kau senyum senyum begitu?" Tanya suho penasaran lalu duduk tepat disebelah Kris

"Ah tidak, hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin" jawab kris bohong

Suho hanya ber oh ria dengan jawaban kris, tidak ingin memperpanjang hal kecil seperti itu. Ia kaget karena tiba tiba tangan kekar kris melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Eomma~" bisik kris tepat di telinga Suho, membuat suho merinding

"Yaa~! Apaan sih kris?" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya, sementara rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya

"Panggil aku appa, ne?"

"Shireoo"

"Panggil aku appa atau kau ku makan sekarang juga?" Ancam kris

"Pfft, nee appa" suho akhirnya mengalah juga, ia lebih memilih memanggil kris dengan sebutan 'appa' daripada ia akan berakhir telanjang diranjang besok pagi.

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah suho yang menurutnya imut itu

"Kajja kita tidur"

Pagi harinya, suho sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, suho sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Yup, itu Kris.

"Good morning yeobo, kenapa tidak membangunkanku hm?"

"Good morning too appa, mian aku tidak membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat sangat lelah tadi" jawab suho sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Hmm, ne gwaenchana" uca kris tenang sambil menciumi leher putih menggiurkan milik Suho dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana.

"Eungh.. appa, a-ku masih memasak mh" suho mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan susah payah karena kris masih terus menjamah lehernya

"Lalu? Aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss ku, eomma" ucap Kris seduktif tepat ditelinga suho

Suho membalikkan badannya , berniat untuk mengomeli Kris yang mengganggu acara memasaknya. Namun itu salah besar, kris langsung mencium bibir cherry suho dan melumatnya pelan. Suho tidak menolak, kedua tangan suho bertumpu pada dada bidang Kris. Setelah cukup lama, kris melepaskan pautan bibir mereka dan langsung memeluk suho.

"I got my morning kiss, baby" bisik kris. Setelah itu kris berlari meninggalkan suho sebelum ia mendapatkan jitakan dari sang istri pagi ini.

"YA KRIS WUUUUUU!" semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi suho, entah karena marah atau malu?

.

.

Hari mulai menjelang sore, namun kris belum beranjak dari ruang kantornya. Ia sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di notebooknya. Kris terlihat sangat serius dan dingin saat dikantor dan berkutat dengan tugasnya, berbeda dengan sikapnya yang sangat manja dirumah saat berdua dengan Suho.

Ddrrt.. Drrtt..

Handphone kris bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan segera Kris mengangkatnya setelah melihat panggilan itu ternyata dari Suho.

"Yeoboseo, baby?"

_"Appaa~ kenapa tidak pulang-pulang? Kami sudah menunggu"_ ucap suho dengan menirukan suara balita(?)

"Kkk~ sabar ne, sebentar lagi appa akan pulang"

_"Palli! Aku ingin makan ice cream, nanti belikan ne?"_

"Tapi kan ini sudah malam, dingin. Mengapa ingin ice cream?"

_"Gak mau tahu, pokoknya mau ice cream. Ini permintaan baby!" _

"Ne, ne arraseo. Tunggu ne, appa akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan dulu"

_"Yaah, aku ingin sekarang!"_

"Geurae, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar"

_"Ne appa"_

Panggilan pun diakhiri, kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mengingat permintaan Suho. Ia membereskan berkas-berkasnya sebntar dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucap kris saat memasuki apartemennya gang cukup luas itu sambil membawa kantung yang berisi ice cream vanilla kesukaan suho

"Yeay appa akhirnya pulang juga" ujar suho girang lalu langsung akan merebut kantung yang dibawa kris, tetapi dicegah oleh kris.

"Eitt, mana ciuman selamat datangku?" Ucap kris sambil menyembunyikan ice cream suho dibelakang tubuh kekarnya

Cup

Suho mengecup kilas bibir kris "nah sudah kan, sekarang mana ice creamku?"

"Ini dia, ayo kita makan bersama" kris akhirnya menyerahkan kantong berisi ice ceram tersebut

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya, "Andwae! Appa tidak boleh minta, ini hanya untukku!"

"Ya! Tidak boleh begitu!" Protes kris, namun rupanya suho tidak menghiraukan perkataan kris. Ia malah duduk disofa dan menyalakan tv.

'Aish jinjja' gumam kris pelan, ia bergegas menuju kamar dan mengganti bajunya..

Setelah mengganti baju, ia segera menuju ruang keluarga dan mendapati suho yang masih asik dengan ice creamnya. Kris pun memilih untuk duduk di samping suho dan memperhatikan istrinya ini.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya suho heran sambil terus memakan ice creamnya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa makan dengan benar? Lihat, belepotan seperti itu" kris menunnjuk sekitar bibir suho yang belepotan dengan ice cream rasa vanilla

Suho memegangi bibirnya, beenar saja. Bibirnya belepotan dengan ice cream. Sejurus kemudian, senyum nakal terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

"Belepotan seperti ini?" Suho menyendok ice creamnya dan melumuri lehernya dengan ice cream

Oh, sepertinya suho mencoba untuk menggoda kris. Sungguh, jika suho tidak dalam keadaan hamil sekarang, mungkin kris sudah melahapnya sekarang juga.

"Eummh appahh" satu desahan lolos dari bibir suho saat kris menjilat dan menciumi lehernya. Tangan suho menekan kepala kris agar ia memperdalam cumbuannya pada leher suho.

Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka sudah berubah, Kris diatas dan suho dibawah. Bibir kris sibuk menggigiti leher suho yang seudah terdapat banyak kissmark. Sementara tangan kris sudah menelusup kedalam sweater yang digunakan suho dan memainkan tonjolan kecil yang mulai menegang disana.

"Anhh krissh"

"Besokkh.. kau kanhh kerja krishmmpph"

Kris melumat bibir suho tak lama, kemudian melepas ciumannya. Dan duduk kembali seperti semula.

"Hahaha, aku hanya menggodamu baby. Tidak mungkin aku menggagahimu saat kau sedang hamil, " Tutur kris, sementara suho hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah kris

"Aigoo, suho-ku sangat manis. Bagaimana nanti anak kita ne?" Kris mencubit gemas pipi Suho

"Aihhh mengapa kau selalu menggodaku sih kriiiis" suho mempoutkan bibirnya sebal larena kris yang terus menggodanya

"Karena kau sangat lucu saat digoda" jawab kris

"Hahaha, kenapa sebal terus sih? Kajja kita kekamar" tangan kris menggandeng suho yang terus mempoutkan bibirnya

.

.

**7 bulan kemudian**

Perut suho kini mulai membesar seiring dengan pertambahan usia kandungannya. Kris juga menjadi lebih protective terhadap suho. Semua permintaan suho selalu dituruti oleh Kris. Yaah, meskipun permintaannya aneh aneh.

"Appa... eomma mau mangga muda, tapi harus appa yang metik dari pohonnya!"

"Appa.. eomma mau ddeokboki(kue beras pedas) yang nggak pedes!"

"Appa.. eomma mau nasi goreng, tapi yang nggak digoreng(?)!"

"Appa, eomma tadi lihat di tv ada kitchen set keluaran terbaru. Beliin ya?"

"SEKARANG!"

Aneh tidak?

Sangat.

Lebih aneh lagi ketika kris menuruti semua permintaan suho dengan senang hati. Mungkin dia takut anaknya jadi ileran. Entah darimana kris mendapatkan nasi goreng yang gak digoreng/?

Ini hari minggu, kris dan suho sedang asyik menonton tv dengan tangan suho yang menggelayut manja di lengan kris.

"Appa.."

"Ada apa lagi heum?" Tanya kris

"Eomma capek, " ucap suho manja

"Mau dipijitin ma?" Suho mengangguk pelan,

Ddrrt.. ddrrt

Handphone kris bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari sekertarisnya, sekertaris kang.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa sekertaris kang?

"..."

"Mwo? Mendadak?"

"..."

"Baiklah tunggu dalam 20 menit. Aku akan bersiap"

Kris mengakhiri panggilan tersebut, "Baby, mian ne. Tiba-tiba direktur dari china datang pagi ini ingin bertemu dengan appa."

"Tap-tapi.."

Suho hendak melayangkan protesnya namun kris lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap.

"Menyebalkan" protes suho

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang sudah rapi sambil membenarkan dasinya

"Kris, kau akan kerja dihari minggu seperti ini?" Tanya suho sambil menatap mata elang kris

"Mianhae, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin. Tetapi ini sangat mendadak"

"Kau tega kris" mata suho mulai berkaca-kaca

"Oh ayolah, aku bekerja juga untukmu, untuk anak kita! Ini mungkin juga tidak akan lama!" Bentak kris

Suho tersentak, bagaimana mungkin kris membentaknya? Biasanya ia takpernah semarah ini.

"K-kris..."

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu pagi ini! Aku berangkat dulu." Ucap kris tanpa mempedulikan suho yang mulai menitikkan air matanya. Setelah itu kris keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

Perasaan bersalah terus memutari pikiran kris. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah sekasar itu pada suho, bahkan sampai membentaknya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada suho.

"Jadi bagaimana, yifan-ssi?" Suara choi sajangnim membuyarkan lamunannya. Ya, mereka sedang berbincang mengenai rencana pembangunan cabang perusahaan mereka di jepang.

"A-ah iya choi sajangnim?"

"Sepertinya anda sedang ada masalah?" Tanyanya heran, karena dari tadi kris tampak tidak fokus.

"Ti-tidak ada, choi sajangnim." Jawab kris bohong

"Saya memperhatikan, sedari tadi anda kurang fokus dengan apa yang saya bicarakan. Jujur saja"

"Ah ne, seharusnya saya tidak membicarakan ini disini. Sebenarnya tadi pagi saya ada sedikit masalah dengan istri saya" kris menunduk, seharunya ia tidak membicarakan masalah pribadi disini.

"Kalau begitu, pulang dan selesaikanlah masalah itu" jawab choi sajangnim dengan tersenyum. Sementara kris membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rapat ini?"

"Tidak masalah, ini bisa dilakukan lain waktu. Saya bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi disini."

"Kamsahamnida sajangnim"

Ddrrt drrtt

Handphone kris bergetar lagi, kris mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia mendapat telepon dari eommanya. Tidak biasanya eomma kris menelpon. Ia meminta izin choi sajangnim dulu untuk mengankat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma"

"..."

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Ada apa?"

"..."

"S-su Suho?"

**TBC**

Annyeong,

Silahkan bunuh author, ini ff alurnya kecepetan ya? -_- author beneran bingung gimana nyeritain orang hamil/? Ya hasilnya begini deh, absurd -_,-

Miann banget kalau nggak sesuai dengan keinginan readers.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah ngereview ff ini, author jadi semangat ngetiknya kekekeke

**kimjoon, Dinda, kikiikyujunmyun, Dewi Kim, esthiSipil, askasufa, junmawu, Kkamjjongitem, zulnaen, wufanssi, Baekrisyeol, the babykyu kyu, PikaaChuu, DragonAqua, Joonma, F, Jung Eunhee, Riyoung17 **

sekian bacotan dari author, /lambai-lambai bareng KrisHo/

**richsuo**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Title: Our Little Family (sequel Strawberry Cake)**

**Author: Richsuo**

**Cast:**

**- Wu Yi Fan ( Kris EXO )**

**- Kim Junmyeon ( Suho EXO )**

**- And other**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor, Family, Yaoi, M-Preg,**

**Enjoy!**

_"Oh ayolah, aku bekerja juga untukmu, untuk anak kita! Ini mungkin juga tidak akan lama!"_

_"K-kris..."_

_"Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu pagi ini! Aku berangkat dulu."_

Perasaan bersalah terus memutari pikiran kris. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah sekasar itu pada suho, bahkan sampai membentaknya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada suho.

"Jadi bagaimana, yifan-ssi?" Suara choi sajangnim membuyarkan lamunannya. Ya, mereka sedang berbincang mengenai rencana pembangunan cabang perusahaan mereka di jepang.

"A-ah iya choi sajangnim?"

"Sepertinya anda sedang ada masalah?" Tanyanya heran, karena dari tadi kris tampak tidak fokus.

"Ti-tidak ada, choi sajangnim." Jawab kris bohong

"Saya memperhatikan, sedari tadi anda kurang fokus dengan apa yang saya bicarakan. Jujur saja"

"Ah ne, seharusnya saya tidak membicarakan ini disini. Sebenarnya tadi pagi saya ada sedikit masalah dengan istri saya" kris menunduk, seharunya ia tidak membicarakan masalah pribadi disini.

"Kalau begitu, pulang dan selesaikanlah masalah itu" jawab choi sajangnim dengan tersenyum. Sementara kris membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rapat ini?"

"Tidak masalah, ini bisa dilakukan lain waktu. Saya bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi disini."

"Kamsahamnida sajangnim"

Ddrrt drrtt

Handphone kris bergetar lagi, kris mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia mendapat telepon dari eommanya. Tidak biasanya eomma kris menelpon. Ia meminta izin choi sajangnim dulu untuk mengankat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma"

_"Kris! Kau harus cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang!"_

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Ada apa?"

_"Suho.. Suho pendarahan"_

"S-su Suho?"

_"Nanti eomma akan menjelaskannya, sekarang suho sedang di ugd"_

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

Kris mengakhiri panggilannya, tersirat kekhawatiran diraut wajah kris.

"Ada apa Yifan-ssi?" Tanya choi sajangnim bingung

"Saya harus kerumah sakit sekarang, istri saya mengalami pendarahan"

Choi sajangnim menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, cepat temui istrimu"

.

.

Kris berlarian dikoridor rumah sakit Seoul International Hospital tempat istrinya ditangani. Tak peduli teguran beberapa orang ataupun suster yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berlari. Pikirannya hanya suho seorang, selalu terlintas dibenaknya bagaimana tadi pagi ia membentak Suho. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Kris!" Teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya dari depan ruang UGD.

Kris menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil, "Eomma!"

Kris menghampiri yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah eommanya, "Bagaimana dengan Suho?" Tanya kris panic.

"Tenanglah Kris, dia sedang ditangani oleh para dokter" terang eomma Kris sambil menepuk pundak anak sulungnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bias tenang sekarang eomma, suho sedang pendarahan disaat tidak ada aku yang menjaga dia disampingnya!" Kris tak kuasa menahan air matanya karena kebodohannya yang tidak bias menjaga istrinya sendiri

"Iya eomma tau, tetapi lebih baik sekarang kau berdoa untukk keselamatan suho dan anakmu.."

"Hiks, ne eomma.. Tapi bagaimana eomma bias tahu?" Kris mengusap air matanya dengan gusar dan menatap eommanya dengan tatapan tak mengerti

"Entah kebetulan atau apa, minggu ini eomma berniat mengunjungi apartemenmu. Saat ingin berangkat ke sana, eomma mendapat telpon dari suho. Ia merintih kesakitan dan meminta tolong kepada eomma untuk membantunya. Saat eomma dating kesana, suho sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan tengkurap dikamar mandi." Jelas eomma kris sambil mengingat ingat kejadian tadi.

"Suho menelpon eomma? Tapi.. kenapa dia tidak menelpon ku .. " Kris kembali menitikkan air matanya.

"Itulah yang eomma tanyakan sebelumnya, apakah.. kau ada masalah dengan suho?" Tanya eomma kris dengan berhati-hati.

DEG

"N-ne eomma, sebenarnya tadi pagi suho melarangku untuk bekerja, taapi aku malah membentaknya" Kris menunduk merenungkan kesalahannya

"Sudahlah Kris, kau jangan menyesal terus-terusan. Tetapi kau harus tahu, orang yang sedang hamil itu memang lebih manja dan sensitif, jadi kau harus lebih sabar mengadapi sikap suho. Arra?"

"Ne eomma"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dokter yang menangani suho keluar dari ruang UGD sambil melepas masker yang digunakannya. Saat itu juga Kris langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" Tanya Kris

"…" Dokter itu tidak menjawab

"Dok! Suho tidak apa apa kan?" Kris kembali mengulang pertanyaannya

"Maaf, tuan Wu. Tetapi kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya. " Dokter itu menepuk pelan bahu kris

Kris menitikkan air matanya lagi. Apakah itu.. suho tidak bisa bersamanya lagi? Kris merasa sangat bersalah, kalau saja waktu bisa terulang, ia tidak akan meninggalkan suho sendirian di apartement dan berakhir seperti ini. Kris tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya melihat wajah pucat suho dengan mata yang terpejam dan tidak bisa bangun kembali.

"Kajima… Hajima! Andwaeeee"

"Kajima.. Kajima…"

"Hey! Appa ireonaaa!"

"Kris? Kris!"

GREB

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk suho erat.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini bersamaku. Saranghae" Ucap kris sambil terus memeluk Suho, sementara suho hanya bengong menanggapi sikap Kris

"Ne appa. Ada apa sih?" Suho tampaknya masih bingung dengan Kris

"Tak apa sayang, hanya mimpi buruk" Kris lega ternyata itu hanya mimpi buruk. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar lebih menjaga keadaan Suho.

Sementara Suho hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang masalah ini. "Baiklah Kris.. Ayo kita sarapan, makanan sudah siap" Ia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menggandengnya menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka, Kris dan Suho kini duduk di sofa menonton acara tv diminggu pagi menjelang siang ini.

"Appa.." panggil suho manja

"Hmm"

"Eomma penasaran anak kita kembar apa nggak ya? Pengen kembar" suho senyum-senyum sendiri

"Katanya mau surprise? Ya tunggu aja, lagipula satu anak aja udah cukup" balas kris tenang sambil masih terus menonton tv

"Tapikan eomma penasaran, gamau tau pokoknya mau kembar! Hiks" suho mulai melancarkan aksi nangis bombay-nya didepan kris

"Eitt jangan nangis dong sayang..Iya deh iya kembar, tapi kalo gak kembar gimana?" kris mengelus surai kecoklatan suho dengan sayang berusaha menenangkan suho.

"Makanya periksa USG! Ayo berangkat!" ucap suho tiba-tiba lalu berdiri dan menyeret kris ke kamar untuk bersiap. Sementara kris hanya geleng-geleng liat tingkah suho *skip*

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan tinggal menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil ke ruang periksa. Hingga akhirnya nama suho dipanggil dan mereka segera masuk keruangan

"Wah, sudah lama nggak periksa rutin ya, Nyonya Wu? Sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya sambil tersenyum

"Iya nih dok, suami saya sibuk terus. Sudah 7 bulan dok," suho melirik kris, sementara yang dilirik hanya nyengir gak jelas

"Sudah 7 bulan ya? Saya anjurkan agar periksa rutin setiap minggu sampai bulan ke Sembilan" ujar

"Ne, saya usahakan dok" kini giliran kris yang menjawab

"Baik, ini mau tes usg ya? Silahkan nyonya wu berbaring disana" kara sambil menunjuk tempat tersebut. Sementara menyiapkan alat yang digunakan untuk periksa usg, suho dan kris hanya bengong karena mereka baru pertama kali periksa usg. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali menyarankan untuk ini, tapi Kris dan Suho bersikeras untuk menjedikan ini surprise, jadi mereka tidak mau tahu dulu. Tapi sekarang? Akhirnya suho penasaran juga. -_-

"Eh dok, itu kayanya kembar bukan?" Tanya kris penasaran

"Ne, tuan wu. Ini kepalanya, dan ini yang satunya lagi. Perkembangan janinnya sangat baik dan sehat. Chukkae tuan dan nyunya wu" terang sambil menunjuk kearah monitor

"Tuh kan kriiisss kita penya anak kembarrr! Yeaaaaay" ucap suho exciting mendengan penuturan

"Iya sayang.. gomawo ne" jawab kris sambil mengecup dahi suho

"Hmm" suho tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dari tadi, sementara kris dan berkonsultasi tentang kehamilan suho

"Baiklah dok, saya akan lebih menjaga suho. Kamsahamnida" ucap Kris, setelah itu ia dan suho membungkuk dan meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Mau kemana lagi sayang?" Tanya kris sesaat setelah masuk kedalam mobil mereka

"Mau es kriiiim!" teriak suho seperti anak kecil

"Ne, ne arasseo. Kiss dulu dong" ucap kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah suho. Setelah itu suho mencium bibir kris lama. saat kris ingin membalasnya, suho malah melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajah kris darinya

"Eitts, jangan kelewatan. Nanti aja dirumah ne" ucap suho sambil tersenyum nakal

"Waahh bener nih? Awas kalo boong" jawab kris dengan tersenyum senang. Sementara suho hanya tertawa pelan, sepertinya ia tak bisa janji….

Sesampainya dikedai eskrim, suho yang excited langsung memesan tiga porsi banana split ukuran jumbo. Hah? Tiga? Buat siapa aja tuh?

"Sayang.. kenapa kamu pesen tiga? Jumbo lagi? Appa kan ga terlalu suka eskrim. Jadi kamu ini makan sendirian?" Tanya kris heran

"Siapa bilang eomma mau ngabisin semua ini? Punya eomma cuma satu.."

"Terus ngapain kamu pesen tiga… appa ukuran sedang aja udah cukup" jawab kris ogah-ogahan

"Gamau tau pokoknya yang dua porsi harus kamu abisin! Ini permintaan baby! Ya kan sayang?" suho mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar itu, sementara kris sweatdrop

"Ya tuhan, appa gak sanggup" ucap kris mendramatisir, suho facepalm

"Harus habis!" suho terus saja memaksa kris untuk menghabiskan semuanya. Dengan berat hati, kris harus menghabiskan dua porsi jumbo banana split. Setelah satu porsi habis, kris melirik satu mangkok yang masih penuh dengan malas.

"Ayo sayang, abisin dong. Ganteng deh" suho menyemangati kris dengan mencium bibirnya sebentar

"Yeah kris, fighting!" ucap kris menyemangati dirinya sendiri, suho hanya tertawa dan asyik memperhatikan kris yang memakan eskrim tersebut.

.

.

Malam harinya, kris tidak ikut makan malam bersama suho. Iya hanya menemani suho nghabiskan makanannya, dengan alasan "Masih kenyang tadi makan eskrim" -_- yaelah kris masa makan eskrim bisa sampe kenyang gitu.

TING TONG

"Appa, ada tamu!" ucap suho setelah mendengar bel tersebut

"Iya, tau. Biar appa bukain" jawab kris sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Ia sangat terkejut saat mengerti kalau tamu yang datang ternyata si yixing, adiknya dari china.

"Kris geeeee" yixing langsung memeluk gegenya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya

"Yixing! Kau sombong sekali jarang kesini hem?" Tanya kris sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Yah ge! Aku kesini dipersilahkan duduk dulu kek, masa langsung diomelin" yixing mempoutkan bibirnya

"Yadeh,, duduk sana"

"Gamau duduk disini ah, suho hyung mana? Kata eomma dia hamil yah? Suho hyunggggggg" yixing langsung berlari kedalam tanpa persetujuan kris. Sementara kris hanya bias berdecak kesal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran, kelakuannya tidak berubah sejak dulu. Pikir kris

Sementara itu di depan tv, suho yang sedang asyik memainkan handphonenya terkaget karena tiba tiba ada suara yang berteriak memanggil namanya

"Siapa sih tamunya?" Suho hendak berdiri dan menghampiri tamunya tersebut tiba-tiba yixing sudah menghampiri suho duluan dan memeluknya

"Suho geeee! Kangen deh" sapa yixing

"Yixing? Sejak kapan kamu ke korea?" Tanya suho senang

"sebenarnya udah dua minggu yang lalu sih, tapi baru sempet ke sini" yixing nyengir

"Aih dasar, kamu tinggal dirumah eomma kan? Gimana kabar eomma? Baik kan? Mian nee, hyung gak sempat kesana. Nih gege mu sibuk terus." Terang suho

"Eomma sehat kok hyung. Iih hyung udah hamil berapa bulan? Udah gede aja" Tanya yixing

"Udah 7 bulan ini." Jawab suho sambil mengelus perutnya

"Waaahhh hyung, jadi pengen nikah terus punya anak!"

"Yaelah, punya pacar aja belum, udah sok-sokan mau nikah!" Seru kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disamping suho

"Ehh enak banget kalo ngomong, yixing udah punya pacar!" sanggah yixing

"Hah? Yang bener? Kamu kok nggak ngasih tau siih, gimana orangnya?" Tanya suho penasaran. Yah, pembicaraan ibu-ibu pun dimulai.

"Orangnya tuh ganteng, tinggi, keren, romantis sih… tapi kadang suka ngelawak juga. AAahh" yixing membayangkan wajah kekasihnya tersebut

"Kapan kapan kenalin sama hyung ya!" ucap Suho semangat

"Beres hyung! Eh-eh tapi kayaknya ada hawa-hawa gak enak nih" yixing melirik kris yang sedang sebal sambil mengganti-ganti channel tv

"Eh appa, jangan marah doong" suho merajuk pada kris sambil mengelus-elus pipinya

"Hmm" kris tetap menonton tv, tidak melirik suho sama sekali

"Appaa" suho terus merajuk pada kris sambil menciumi pipi kris berkali-kali. Sementara yixing hanya tertawa melihat tingkah gegenya

"Iyadeh lain kali awas deh kalo genit sama namja lain!" Kris langsung menindih suho dan tak lupa menahan berat tubuhnya dengan lengannya agar tidak menindih perut suho

"Iya iya" suho mengiyakan dan kris langsung mencium dan melumat bibir suho agak kasar. Sementara yixing yang melihat adegan panas itu langsung menutup matanya

"Y-yaa apaan sih! Ada yixing tuh" suho melirik yixing yang masih setia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya

"Ohh iya lupa" jawab kris, lalu ia kembali duduk seperti tadi

"Yixing, mian ne. gege mu sangat pervert" ucap suho sambil menepuk bahu yixing

"Tau nih! Istri lagi hamil masiiih aja diserang. Tahan dong ge! Tinggal 2 bulan doang" yixing jengkel langsung menjitak kepala kris

"Heeh gak sopan dasar" Kris ingin balas menjitak yixing tapi ditahan oleh suho

"Kok malah berantem, kalo appa njitak yixing nanti gak selesai-selesai ini mah" suho melotot kearah kris , kris diem aja. Sedangkan yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Apaan sih, nyebelin" Kris terus saja kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Appa nggak usah pout gitu deh, eomma jadi pengen.. pengen muntah!" suho langsung kekamar mandi, kris sweatdrop dan yixing makin ketawa sejadi-jadinya.

Suho kembali dengan wajah lesu, setelah melihat wajah kris ia pengen muntah lagi

"Appa malem ini tidur disofa! Gamau liat wajah appa!" semprot suho membuat kris nelangsa

"Yah sayang tega banget… masa appa tidur diluar?" Kris memasang wajah memelas

"Gamau tau deh, tiba tiba enek liat wajah appa. Gatau nih baby-nya" Kris seketika lesu

"Sabar ya ge, orang hamil emang gitu. Namanya moodswings" kata yixing menenangkan kris

"Ya tau" jawab kris singkat

"Ya udah deh ge, hyung, yixing pulang dulu udah malem" Ucap yixing setelah melirik jam dan ternyata sudah jam setengah Sembilan

"Iya, hati hati ya yixing" balas kris dan suho bersamaan lalu mengantarkan yixing sampai depan pintu apartemen mereka.

Kris melirik suho yang masih mengamati punggung yixing yang mulai menjauh di koridor apartemen. Suho yang sadar sedang diperhatikan, langsung melirik kris

"Apa lihat-lihat? Eomma mau tidur" ucap suho, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kris sendirian. Kris hanya mendengus pelan dan mengikuti suho kekamar

"Ya-ya ya mau ngapain? Tidur diluarrr" teriak suho ketika kris tiduran diranjangnya

"Mau tidur disini lah" jawab kris tenang

"Diluarrrrr! Kalo nggak, nggak ada jatah selama setaun" ancam suho, tapi kris tetap tenang

"Halah, eomma mana tahan gak disentuh appa satu taun?" Suho terdiam, iya juga sih. Pikirnya

"Hiks" suho tiba tiba menangis, tadi teriak teriak, sekarang malah nangis. Setelah itu kris langsung menghampiri suho

"Eh jangan nangis dong sayang, iya deh iya appa tidur luar" kris hendak mengambil selimut tapi tangan suho menariknya dan suho langsung memeluk kris

"Maaf ne, eomma egois. Hiks.. appa gausah tidur hiks diluar.. eomma juga gatau, hiks.. tiba tiba jadi gini.." suho terisak dalam pelukan kris. Kris hanya tersenyum

"Gapapa sayang, appa bias ngerti.. orang hamil emang gitu. Jangan nangis lagi ne? hm?" Ujar kris menenangkan suho sambil mengelus rambutnya

"Ne appa, saranghae" Suho langsung mencium bibir kris pelan dan kris langsung mendorong suho sampai dinding kamar mereka sambil terus melumat dan sesekali menggigit bibir suho.

"Eummhh.. nado cpk.. saranghae.." balas kris ditengah ciuman mereka

**( Suho ; 8 bulan )**

Kris dan Suho sedang berjalan-jalan ke toko buku karena suho merengek-rengek minta dibelikan buku tentang kehamilan. Padahal bentar lagi udah mau ngelahirin-_-tetapi kris dengan setia menemaninya

"Udah selesai sayang?" Tanya kris dengan sabar

"Bentar, bentar mau beli komik doraemon edisi 25, aku belum punya" suho langsung mengambil komik tersebut. Padahal niatnya kesini mau beli buku tentang kehamilan

"Yaudah ayo bayarinn~" rengek suho

"Iya sayang" Kris menuju kasir dan segera membayarkan buku yang dibeli suho. Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri suho yang menunggu didepan pintu toko.

"Udah kan? Ayo ke chinesse restaurant yang disana. Udah lama nggak makan jjajangmyeonnn" suho menggandeng lengan kris sambil menunjuk restoran yang berada tepat disebrang took buku ini

"Oh iya, appa juga kebelulan pengen ngajak eomma kesana. Kajja" kris tersenyum kearah suho dan mereka berdua segera pergi ke restoran tersebut

Kris dan suho segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Suho sibuk memilih-milih menu untuk dipesan, sedangkan kris nurut suho aja. Mata kris tertuju pada seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya, adik kandungnya yaitu yixing. Ia terlihat sedang berbincang asyik dengan seseorang.

"Sayang, lihat tuh ada yixing" Ucap kris pada suho masih asyik memilih makanan

"Yaudah sih panggil aja, suruh gabung" jawab suho tanpa melirik kris

"yaudah. YIXING!" teriak kris membuat semua menoleh kepadanya. Ia lupa kalo ini restoran bukan lapangan. Sementara itu yixing tersenyum ke gegenya dan mengajak temannya itu untuk bergabung dengan kris dan suho

"Hai ge, suho hyung sibuk amat" ucap yixing sambil geleng geleng

"E-eh, hai yixing." Sapa suho sambil tersenyum kearah yixing dan orang yang duduk disebelah yixing. Ia menyadari, sepertinya ia kenal dengan orang ini.

"Tao?"

"Junmyeon hyung?"

**TBC (-45 review)**

Uyeah saya kembali.

Otte? Otte? Masih kecepetan gak alurnya? Iya yah? Huweee T_T

Jujur nih author bingung ngelunjutinnya /mijet kepala/ hahahha diawalnya author bikin kris mimpi suho meninggal gitu gaje banget xD

Author usahain buat bulan ke 8-9nya suho dibuat agak panjang alurnya, **Insyaallah.**

Oh ya, readers pada pengen anaknya itu Baekhyun-Luhan, Baekhyun-D.O, atau Luhan-D.O? atau yang lain? Minta sarannya ne J tapi author gatau mau bikin suho ngelahirin di chapter 4/5 yah? Tergantung review dan otak author XD

Dan untuk para readers yang minta adegan rate M, author belum bisa ngabulin. Mungkin setelah suho ngelahirin, karena author gak tega sama suho. Udah hamil, masih dijebol juga sama kris appa T_T

'Ye gapapa kali thor, ntar juga suho dan readers seneng' –Kris

'YA ELAH ITUMAH MAU LO KRIS!' –Suho dan Author

Wkwkwk sudah sampai disini bacotan author, gomawo reviewers! (chapter 2)

**kimjoon, kikiikyujunmyun, Csooyoungiee, Sweet Venus, Jung Eunhee, Aruna Wu, Riyoung17, zulnaen, Kkamjjongitem, Baby Magnae, askasufa, DragonAqua, PikaaChuu, **

Annyeong!

/cipok readers satu satu/ /terbang ke galaxy bareng KrisHo/

richsuo


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Title: Our Little Family (sequel Strawberry Cake)**

**Author: Richsuo**

**Cast:**

**- Wu Yi Fan ( Kris EXO )**

**- Kim Junmyeon ( Suho EXO )**

**- Others**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor, Family, Yaoi, M-Preg,**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hai ge, suho hyung sibuk amat" ucap yixing sambil geleng geleng dan duduk dikursi tepat depan kris

"Tau tuh, milih makanan aja lama banget" Kris ikutan geleng geleng

"E-eh, hai yixing." Sapa suho sambil tersenyum kearah yixing dan orang yang duduk disebelah yixing. Ia menyadari, sepertinya ia kenal dengan orang ini.

"Tao?"

"Junmyeon hyung?"

"Kalian.. saling kenal?" Tanya yixing kaget

"Kenal dong, dia hoobae aku waktu kuliah dulu" terang junmyeon, sementara yixing hanya ber oh ria

"dia siapamu?" Tanya kris penasaran

"Ah iya ge.. dia-" yixing hendak menjawab pertanyaan kris, namun dipotong oleh tao.

"Kenalin, Huang Zi Tao. Namja chingunya yixing, bangapseumnida hyung" tao langsung menjabat tangan kris

"Ohh, aku Yifan. Kakaknya yixing, kalo macem-macem sama dia, berurusan sama gege!" ujar kris memperkenalkan diri, sementara suho dan yixing hanya tertawa.

"Tenang ge, yixing bakal aku jagain kok" jawab tao meyakinkan kris, kris hanya manggut-manggut

"Gini ya, namja chingunya baru dikenalin sekarang padahal udah hampir dua bulan disini" ucap suho pura pura tidak suka

"Mian hyung, lupaaaa" jawab yixing

"Ya udah gakpapa. Ngomong-ngomong gimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" Tanya suho penasaran

"Kalo jodoh ya gak kemana, joonmyeon hyung" –Tao

"Pokoknya panjaaaang deh ceritanya" –Yixing

"Yah jahat, gak mau cerita. Uhh dasar!" ucap suho kesal

"Oh ya hyung, udah lama gak ketemu tiba-tiba udah hamil aja nih joonmyeon hyung. Udah berapa bulan?" Tanya tao bingung

"Heheheh, udah 8 bulan nih" jawab Suho

"Waah bentar lagi mau lahiran dong? Hyung ngalamin yang namanya moodswing gak?" ucap tao

"Orang hamil ya jelas ngalamin lah taoo.. Moodswing nya suho hyung itu paraahh banget! Masa waktu aku apartemennya sebulan yang lalu, suho hyung nyuruh kris ge tidur diluar dengan alasan enek liat wajah kris ge! HAHAHAHA" tawa yixing lepas, sampai beberapa orang ngelihatin dia, kris hanya geleng- geleng kepala sambil minum latte-nya

"Wah segitunya hyung?" Tanya tao kepada suho, lagi.

"Iya tao, kadang-kadang suka kasihan sama kris. Tapi emang lagi pengen gitu yaudah" jawab suho sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kris

"Eh kris ge, waktu itu jadi nggak tidur diluar? Hahaah" Tanya yixing pada kris

"Yeeh gak jadi dong! Hahahaha" jawab kris penuh kemenangan

"Hah? Kenapa gak jadi sih hyuuung? Kan biar kris ge ngerasain tidur diluar. Gimana ceritanya tuh?" ucap yixing kesal

"Kalo gak jadi, ya gak jadi." –Kris

"Ceritanya panjaaang deh" –Suho

"YAH HYUNG TIRU-TIRU MAH!" ucap yixing dan tao bersamaan. Mereka berempat pun tertawa bersama.

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati tuan" tawa mereka perlahan berhenti saat ada pelayan yang memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih" ucap suho sambil tersenyum kearah pelayan ber nametag "Kim Woo Bin" tersebut.

"Ayo dimakan, nanti biar aku yang traktir" ucap suho girang

"Waah tumben hyung mau nraktir, biasanya dulu juga minta ditraktir" ejek tao

"Iya nanti hyung traktir, tapi pake uang kris hyung" jawab suho sambil tertawa

"Huh dasar, sama aja dong" ucap kris kesal, ia mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Appa! Udah dibilang jangan pout-pout sok imut gitu deh! Hoekk pengen muntah!" bentak suho, sejurus kemudian suho langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. -_-

"Ya-ya suho!" Kris segera menyusul suho ke kamar mandi

"Hahaha, joonmyeon hyung kok moodswingnya ngeri banget" ucap tao sambil tertawa

"Nggak tau tuh suho hyung, gak dirumah, gak disini sama aja!" balas yixing lalu terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian tersebut. Sementara tao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan aktifitas makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara itu dikamar mandi..

"Uhukk.. Hoekk… "

Kris hanya bisa menunggu istrinya selesai muntah di kamar mandi sambil mengelus-elus punggung suho.

"Chagi.. gwaenchana?" Tanya kris pelan

"Masih agak mual sih.. appa sih muka nya sok-sok imut gitu. Jadi pengen muntah deh" jawab suho yang masih sebal dengan kris.

"Nggak ada hubungannya deh liat muka appa terus muntah" elak kris tak terima dibilang wajahnya kalau dilihat bikin muntah. Seingatnya dia dulu primadona di sekolah nya(?)

"Nggak tau deh. Bawaan bayinya mungkin! Ayo keluar, nanti kalo kelamaan berdua disini dikiranya ngapa-ngapain lagi" ucap suho sambil menarik tangan kris keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, sementara kris hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh suho. Mereka segera menghampiri yixing dan tao yang masih setia berbincang-bincang sambil memakan jjajangmyeonnya.

"Gimana hyung? Udah nggak mual lagi liat wajah kris ge?" Tanya yixing sambil menahan ketawa setwlah suho dan kris kembali dari kamar mandi. Kris hanya menggerutu mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Udah nggak kok, yixing"

"Ya udah sekarang jjajangmyeon nya dimakan dong, tadi katanya pingin banget" ucap kris

"Hmm.. udah gak mood lagi, appa aja yang makan ne" jawab suho malas sambil mendekatkan mangkuknya ke sebelah mangkuk jjajangmyeon milik kris.

"Heey gak boleh, kali ini harus makan" kris menggelengkan kepalanya

"Gak mau…" suho masih tetap malas dan tidak mau makan jjajangmyeon nya

"Harus makan, nanti kasian bayi kita kalau kamu gak mau makan" kris masih terus merayu suho untuk mau makan.

"Iya joonmyeon hyung, nanti kasihan bayi nya hyung" kali ini tao yang merayu suho supaya mau makan, yixing hanya mengiyakan perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya udah deh. Tapi suapin ya appa.?" Ucap suho manja, kris hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Anything for you, my princess" Balas kris, membuat suho merona. Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dasar tukang gombal, pikir yixing.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, yixing dan tao melanjutkan kencannya dan berkeliling kota Seoul berdua. Sementara Kris dan suho memilih untuk pulang dan istirahat dirumah. Mengingat perut suho yang kian membesar, jadi lebih susah untuk berjalan. Lagipula suho juga tidak diperbolehkan terlalu lelah.

"Appa.. kamar ini buat anak-anak kita kan?" Tanya suho sambil menunjuk kamar disebelah kamarnya dan kris.

"Iya lah.. itu udah ada dua box bayi nya" jawab kris tenang

"Hm.. eomma pengen kamar ini dicat warna baby blue" pinta suho sambil menggelayut manja di lengan kris.

"Ya deh nanti appa telpon tukang cat(?)" jawab kris sambil mengacak rambut suho. Namun suho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Gak mau! Maunya appa sendiri yang ngecat kamar ituuu" pinta suho sekali lagi, kris sweatdrop.

"Hah? Sekarang?" Tanya kris gelagapan.

"Tahun depan, ya sekarang lah appaaaaaa!" jawab suho setengah berteriak.

"Appa masih capekk… nanti sore aja deh, ya?"

"Maunya sekarang.. hiks" jawab suho. Mulai deh, nangis bombay

"Sssh.. jangan nangis dong. Iya deh appa beli cat dulu" ucap kris, ia menenangkan suho sebentar lalu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"Appa keluar dulu. Hati hati ne?" Ucap kris lalu mencium bibir suho dan perut suho.

"Ne appa. Appa juga hati-hati nee" suho melambaikan tangannya saat kris sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen dan segera menutup nya.

Suho bersmirk ria, ohh sepertinya dia ingin menjahili kris… "Yeaayy kalo pake jurus nangis Bombay aja appa langsung nurut! Hahaa"

.

.

"Gimana? Udah bagus belum?" Tanya kris sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah selesai mengecat calon kamar anaknya.

"Wahh appa pinter ngecat ternyata! Kenapa nggak jadi tukang cat aja?" Tanya suho polos sambil menatap wajah kris, kris sweatdrop lagi.

"Oh ya pa, eomma pingin disebelah sana dikasih gambar apa kek, wallpaper juga boleh. Asal gak kelihatan kosong gitu." Suho menunjuk sudut ruangan yang hanya ber cat polos tanpa ada barang apapun.

"Kayaknya nggak usah deh, gitu aja udah bagus kok." Ucap Kris sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kok gitu sih? Kalo nggak mau beliin wallpaper yaudah appa gambar aja sendiri pake crayon yang eomma minta beliin bulan lalu!" Suho melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bulan lalu memang Suho merengek-rengek ingin dibelikan crayon dan buku mewarna, dengan alasan dia sudah lama nggak coret-coret/?

"Ya udah deh tunggu bentar" dengan malas Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mengambil crayon milik Suho. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Kris kembali dengan membawa sekotak crayon.

"Ini, ma." Kris menyerahkan crayon tersebut kepada Suho, namun suho mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ngapain dikasih ke eomma? Kan appa yang mau gambar"

"MWO? Eomma tau kan, gambar appa kayak gimana? Mending eomma aja yang gambar, okay?" Kris membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Suho. Bagaimana mungkin suho menyuruhnya menggambar, padahal Suho sudah tau gambar Kris 'bagus'nya kayak gimana.-_-

"Yaaahh kan eomma mintanya appa yang gambar. Masa appa tega sih, perut udah gede kayak gini masih disuruh gambar juga. Huweee T_T" Mulai deh, Suho nangis Bombay lagi. Kris bingung.

"Sshh… eomma jangan nangis ne? iya-iya appa yang gambar" Kris mengecup kening Suho lalu mulai menggambar sesuatu di dinding kamar calon anaknya. Suho berhenti menangis dan memperhatikan Kris yang sedang serius menggambar. Sebenarnya suho ingin ketawa, tapi ditahannya karena dia tau nanti Kris bakal marah.

"Nah.. udah selesai nih gambarnya" dengan bangga Kris memperlihatkan lukisannya pada Suho. Ada lima ekor binatang tak jelas/? yang Kris gambar. Rupanya ia mencoba membuat kebun binatang. -_-

"Pa… ini apa? Kucing yaaa? Imut bangeeettt" Suho berusaha menahan tawanya dan memuji gambar Kris.

"Ya ampun ma, ini tuh harimau. Masa di kebun binatang ada kucing. Lihat dong, ini ada belang-belangnya gini ya berarti harimau." Ujar Kris sewot. Emang gambarnya lebih mirip sama kucing daripada harimau, tapi kris tetep ngotot.

"Oh.. gitu.. Kalau ini anjing ya pa?" Tanya suho lagi.

"Mana bisa anjing, ini serigala ma, serigala!" Kris sewot lagi.

"Hah? Serigala? Kenapa ada serigala di kebun binatang?" suho bingung, mana ada serigala liar di kebun binatang.

"Ya ada lah serigala di kebun binatang! Eh.. iya sih lupa.. mana ada ya? Biarin deh!" Kris garuk-garuk kepala, sambil nyengir. Suho malah tambah bingung.

TING TONG

"Pa, bukain ada tamu tuh." Ucap suho sambil menunjuk kearah luar. Kris mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar, sedangkan suho duduk di sofa kama tersebut.

Kris membuka pintu apartemen mereka untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Annyeong" Ucap tamu tersebut

"Wah, eomma!" Kris segera memeluknya, setelah tau tamu tersebut adalah eommanya.

"Dimana suho? Eomma mau ketemu…"

"Yah, eomma dateng-dateng yang ditanyain suho duluan. Sama aja kayak yixing" Kris cemberut.

"Kalo kamu nanti aja gampang.. sekarang mana suho?" Tanya eomma kris sekali lagi.

"Ada dikamar situ" tunjuk kris dengan malas. Sementara eommanya langsung melesat menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Kris. Kris geleng-geleng kepala, sama aja kayak yixing, yang ditanyain suho duluan.

"Suhoooo" eomma kris langsung masuk ke kamar lalu mencium kedua pipinya dan membuat suho telonjak kaget.

"Eommaa~ ahh mian suho sama kris belum sempat pergi ke rumah eomma. Sekarang malah eomma yang kesini duluan" sesal suho

"Iya nih, eomma nunggu kalian berdua. Pasti ini nih, kris sibuk terus kan ya?" Tanya eomma kris sambil menunjuk wajah kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dikamar ini.

"Hehehe, iya nih ma. Maaf. Lagian kris juga kasian suho, perut nya udah gede gitu kan jadi susah jalannya." Jawab kris sambil nyengir.

"Yaudah gak apa-apa. Yang penting eomma udah ketemu kalian berdua aja udah seneng."

"Ne, eomma nggak nginap disini aja?" tawar suho

"Nggak lah, kalau eomma nginep disini, eomma mau tidur dimana?"

"Dikamar aja sama Suho," jawab suho

"Terus Kris tidur dimana?" Tanya eomma kris bingung

"Di sofa kan bisa." Jawab Suho enteng. Kris langsung melotot kea rah Suho. Suho cuma nyengir sambil mehrong.

"Tuh kan ma, Suho tega banget sama Kris.." adu Kris kepada eommanya. Tetapi eomma kris cuma geleng-geleng sambil facepalm.

"Kalian ini ya, udah gede, bentar lagi juga mau punya anak. Tapi kok masih berantem terus. Awas aja kalo kalian berantem lagi. Lagian eomma juga gak nginep, nanti yixing kasian gak ada yang nemenin dirumah." Tutur eomma kris. Kris dan suho hanya menunduk dan mengiyakan perkataan eommanya.

"Ohh iya ini sampe lupa. Ini buah buat suho, tadi pas ke supermarket sekalian beli." Eomma kris segera memberikan kantong plastic berisi buah-buahan yang sedari tadi dibawanya kepada Suho.

"Wahhh gomawo eommaa" ucap suho girang.

"Itu buat suho aja? Bukan buat kris?" Tanya kris kepada eommanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya kalo udah dikasihin ke Suho itu berarti buat kamu juga, Kris. Gimana sih" Eomma kris facepalm lagi, Udah punya istri kok masih tetep kayak anak kecil. Kris garuk-garuk kepala, iya juga sih. Pikirnya

"Ya udah kris, suho. Eomma pulang dulu ne, udah jam setengah delapan."

"Kok cepet banget ma? Suho belum sempet buatin minum, juga." Ucap suho

"Maaf ne, nanti kasihan yixing sendirian dirumah" jawab eomma kris sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Yixing udah pulang ngedate sama tao?" Tanya kris penasaran.

"Udah, tadi pas eomma mau berangkat, yixing pulang dianter tao. Yaudah eomma pulang dulu. Kris, jagain suho yang bener, awas sampe suho kenapa-napa." Jelas eomma kris sambil men-deathglare anak sulungnya itu.

"Iya, ma. Itu udah pasti." Jawab kris sambil memeluk pinggang suho dari samping.

"Geurae, kalo gitu eomma pamit. Annyeong" ucap eomma kris lalu ia keluar dari apartemen kris dan suho.

"Ayo tidur, eomma capek. Appa nggak laper?" Tanya suho

"Nggak laper kok. Ayo tidur." Ajak Kris, padahal kris sangat lapar. Karena tadi sore habis ngecat kamar.

"Jangan bohong deh pa, yaudah ayo kita makan dulu" suho tentu saja tidak percaya, mengecat kamar luas seperti itu pasti butuh tenaga yang banyak, kan?

"Hehehe, iya deh ma." Suho mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menarik tangan kris menuju dapur dan membuatkan kris makanaan.

"Thanks, eomma" ucap kris setelah menghabiskan makanannya lalu mencium bibir suho sekilas.

"Ayo tidur, pa. ngantuk" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua segera menuju kamar.

**( Suho; 9 bulan ) **

Beberapa hari lagi menuju acara lahiran anak suho/? Kris juga sudah mulai mengambil cuti supaya bisa lebih focus jagain suho. Kris semakin kewalahan mengatasi moodswing nya suho yang makin hari makin akut. Kalo permintaannya nggak diturutin bisa marah besar, kalo ndonton drama bisa ikut-ikutan nangis, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi kris dengan sabar menangkan suho, yah beginilah suami yang baik.

"Appa… udah siapin nama buat anak kita belum?" Tanya suho saat mereka sedang di ruang keluarga menonton tv.

"Hm, belum ada ide. Eomma udah bikin emang?" Tanya kris balik.

"Udah sih.. tapi takut nanti appa nggak setuju" wajah suho berubah menjadi murung.

"Appa sih setuju aja, ikut kemauannya eomma. Emangnya eomma mau namain siapa?" jawab kris sambil mengelus rambut kecoklatan suho.

"Umm.. rahasia! Nanti juga appa bakalan tauu"

"Huu dasarr, yaudah deh" Kris mencubit hidung suho gemas lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke suho.

"A-apa?!" Tanya suho gelagapan ketika kris terus mendekat kearahnya dan bersmirk ria. Dengan cepat kris menarik tengkuk suho dan mencium bibir suho. Yah, mulai deh modusnya kris appa. Kris terus-menerus melumat bibir pink suho, dan kini tangan suho sudah dikalungkan dileher kris.

"Emhh.. cpk.. cpk.. hhahh hahh" suho mendorong-dorong dada kris karena ia mulai kehabisan nafas, tetapi kris masih terus menciumnya. Akhirnya suho terpaksa mencubit lengan kris.

"Aww! Sakit ma!"

Kris melebaskan ciumannya lalu mengelus-elus lengannya yang habis dicubit oleh suho.

"Salah sendiri, napsu amat" suho memanyunkan bibirnya yang membengkak karena ciuman tadi.

"Hehee mian," meskipun kris sudah meminta maaf, tetapi suho masih terus melancarkan aksi ngambeknya

"Mau dibeliin apa biar gak ngambek lagi?"

"Ice cream" jawab suho singkat

"Kemarin kan udah beli ice cream, masa sekarang beli lagi? Yang lain aja ya" Tanya kris heran. Suho mulai melakukan puppy eyes nya yang sukses buat kris tidak berkedip.

"Ice cream juseyoo~ jebaal" ucap suho dengan puppy eyesnya

"Arrasseo, appa pergi dulu ne"

Kris bergegas mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya dan segera keluar dari apartemen. Sementara suho yang masih duduk disofa tersenyum puas.

"Yeaayy!"

**TBC**

Huwee T_T maafkan saya readers-nim, ini updatenya telat banget, soalnya banyak tugas ngantri/? Dan maaf kalo chapter ini kependekan.

Author bener-bener stuck, jadi mohon ide nya buat chapter selanjutnya, untuk anaknya krisho vote terbanyak BaekLu!

Gomawo reviewers!

** , WU, kikiikyujunmyun, dragonAqua, Riyoung17, Yunjaeee Shipper, Baby Magnae, kim joon, Wonkyudee, Purple Kim, SungRaeYoo **(wah auhor favorit ikut ngereview juga 0.0 kekeke gomawo) **, askasufa, KrisThehun95, ayumKim** (waah jangan jambak author T_T ne, anaknya baeklu kok) **, EXOLoveEXO, pooryeol, ** (umbel keles/? Wkwk kenapa d.o kembaran sama morgan:'D)**, Kayra, PikaaChuu **(wah jinjja? 0.0 bagian yang mana? Mian kalo ada yang sama, tapi ini asli dari otak author kok. Gomawo udah dikasih tau ^^ )

Sekian dari author, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Annyeong!

/terbang ke galaxy bareng KrisHo/

**richsuo**


End file.
